Measuring delay values of rendering devices is a complex task that requires a sophisticated setup with microphones. This puts a huge burden on device manufacturers in terms of product qualification and quality assessment. In the Bluetooth standard there is a test suit available that can be installed easily on a personal computer (PC) and then run the tests. It is currently not possible to verify the correct synchronization between audio and video devices with such a setup.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and device for synchronizing audio/video signals which is able to calibrate rendering devices and measure precisely delay times of rendering devices.
This object is solved by a method according a device and a method for measuring a delay as described herein.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.